Finding love is the arms of your best friend's sister
by Deanee lover
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend's sister? Follow Dean and Renee love story! See the up and down of the relationship.
1. chapter 1

Dean Ambrose was the only boy of The McMahon - Hemsley family along with his two sisters, Vaughn Eva and Christina Rosie , he was the troubled kid of the family. Stephanie did everything she could to get him married to a fine woman but Dean was a manwhore not wanting a relationship asking his mother to let him be again and again.

"mom please? When the time comes I will find a woman but i won't get married ever"argued Dean.

" you are my only son Dean, i want my baby to have a stable relationship, look at your sister, she is married and pregnant "said Stephanie

Dean begins to smirk" now you want me to get pregnant mom? i trough i was your only son "he touched his heart with a shocking expression.

Hunter chose this time to interfere" don't get your mother mad, son"

"do you want me to die because of you Dean Ambrose Jonathan McMahon-Hemsley Jr?"

"no how could you ever think that steph? I love you even if i don't say it often" "i love you too baby, now let me find you a fine girl to start dating if you don't like her i will let you choose yourself, ok?"

"okay steph" so Stephanie gives him a big hug and a kiss,then Dean's phone rings

"hello... yes Seth i am coming... Steph was keeping me bye" Dean gets his phone in his pocket then says goodbye to his family

"steph and hunt, remember that i will spend the week at Seth's house with his family, so bye see you next week, you too sis, give Vaughn my love and Dj too" with that said he leaves.

He goes to the airport to find Seth and Roman waiting for him. They get in the plane and begins talking about all kinds of things. They arrived in Toronto, Canada, Seth's mom and father were waiting for them along with his brother.

Seth's mom Carol gives them all hugs and kisses to welcome his son friends

"guys this is my mom Carol Rollins and my dad Stephen Rollins and my big brother Jordan Rollins" "nice to meet you i am Roman Joseph Reigns and there is Dean Ambrose Jonathan McMahon-Hemsley Jr" "hum nice to meet you too, all of you" "nice to finally get to know my son best friends he talks about you all the time" "mom where is nae" "she is out with some friends she is at home by the time so let's go"

They leave the airport to Seth's house, when they get to the house it was awesomely huge. They get their luggage and they made their way to the house, Seth was craving his little sister, so he began to scream her name taking the steps two at times

"where's my nae Bae" she yelled back at Seth "right here sethie Bae" she jumped in his arms and he began to turn her around "oh I missed the hell out of you sis" "i missed you too bro" "you will have to introduce yourself to my friends i brought them with me" "okay sethie"

She gets on his back and they made their way to rest, Seth made the introduction between them

"guys there's my sunshine and daylight my Lil sis , sis there're my best friends besides you." Roman takes her hand in his "i am Roman Joseph Reigns nice to meet you" "i am Renee Jane Young Rollins" "i am Dean Ambrose Jonathan McMahon-Hemsley Jr but just stick to Dean" not leaving Renee's eyes for one bit.

"well dinner is ready" said Carol, everyone goes to the dinner room to eat, they begin talking about all the things

"so how are the bosses treating you three?" "they treat us well because we are friends with their only son" said Roman.

"so you are friend with their son? how is he like?"asked Stephen." you can ask him dad cause it's Dean "." oh so you are the son of the boss? "" well yes sir my grandfather created the wwe so its a generation business "

While talking Seth noticed that Dean's eyes never leaves his sister's, when dinner is over, Carol show everyone to their room, they changed then Dean had to call his family.

" yes steph, good night too, love you too, night "

" always check out like we are children" Dean turned to Renee's voice "yeah its like we are babies" replies Dean.

"when i go to New York mom calls me every single day and night".

Seth was going to say goodnight to Renee when he heard her laugh with Dean

"when you introduced yourself i was like 'thanks God i am not the only one with a lot of names' and that makes me smile"

Renee was laughing hard and so was Dean and Seth was a way happy to see his sister laugh so much.

"i should let you go to sleep" said Dean. "well good night Dean, it was a pleasure talking to you" "the pleasure was mine Renee". She leaves. Then on her way to her room she sees Seth, she says night to him.

Seth goes find Dean to talk a little bit then get him to his room for him to sleep, because Seth knows that Dean has insomnia.


	2. chapter 2 (12-19 18:33:53)

Two glorious days in Canada and Dean and Renee became quickly friends. Dean says she is funny and she thinks the same thing about him. They were all going snowboarding, Dean, Roman and Renee were ahead of the rest with Renee doing the teaching part about the country, Seth was behind with his parents and brother questioning them.

"what's Renee doing mom?"asked Seth.

" she works for the sport Channel interviews the hockey player and she even gets her own show"said Carol.

"i wasn't asking for that i know everything about my baby sister career, it's about her love life that I want to know"

"she didn't introduce anyone to us, but i think there is that hockey man, Nate who asked her one a date last night" responded his brother.

"i don't want the same thing that happened with Ritchy to happen again because i will kill whoever hurt my sister".

 **With Renee, Dean and Roman**

"so since when do you two know each other" asked Renee.

"since i was four and Dean was two, our family was very close" replied Roman.

"what about Seth?"

"when Seth comes to NXT first he was happy then he became sad when Dean's dad asked him he said that he missed his family and since then we became friends and brothers".said Roman

"Seth is a sensitive person always helping people and cares for everyone"

"hum so are we here?" asked Dean for the first time, surprising Renee "oh so you find your voice sir, glad you could join us, yes we are here " they all laughed.

They all begin to play in the snow, Seth throws snow on Renee and soon two teams get formed to play. They then do some snowboarding then it was time to get going. On the Road Renee asked Roman why does Dean doesn't like to talk he said cause Dean loves to stay by himself. She becomes curious.

 **At home**

Seth wanted to talk to Renee about this hockey player she was dating

"so who is this man that you are going out with"

"already doing research on your sister Seth?"

"i have to look after you nae, you are my baby sister"

"his name is Nate Thompson, he is a American he is funny and sweet he threat me well"

"i don't want you to get hurt again nae, i want my sis to be happy"

"i am Seth, i promise you that"

They talked some more. Quickly the 5 became friends. When the time comes to leave Seth was heartbroken, but they needed to leave Dean and Roman were already missing Renee and so was she. They eventually make their goodbye promising to come back.

 **Three months later**

Seth got the news that his sister broke up with Nate because he broke her heart, as soon as he learned that he wanted to fly to Canada but couldn't cause of work so Renee decided to come to Raw this Monday to surprise Seth, because he, Roman and Dean got moving to the main show as the Sheild so he could know everything is alright.

 **Monday Night Raw**

Renee was on front seat so Seth could see her when he comes. She hears their entrance song and see them making their way through the crowd as they were near her Dean's eyes found hers and she thinks that he looked hot all in black, they smiled at each other and Dean elbows Seth to show him that Renee was here. Seth was so happy to see her, before they even begin to start their match VS Orton, Sheamus and Big Show, he gives her a flying kiss. They won the match and Seth dedicated the victory to his sister.

After the show a security guard comes up to her and said that Seth wanted her backstage. She goes with the man as soon as she gets to the back Seth jumped up so happy to see her he takes her in his arms throwing her around in the air covering her face with kisses, everyone backstage were stunning, thinking that it was Seth's girlfriend, all the guys eyes were on the pretty face with long blonde hair and hazel eyes just like Seth's.

"everyone i presents you my baby sister Renee" said Seth.

"where are Roman and Dean?"

Roman comes to them and takes Renee in his big arms "i am here baby girl, i missed you" "i missed you too Ro"she hugged him back.

" what about me, didn't you miss me too "said Dean coming to them with his hair wet and without his vest with his abs in all sight, and Renee find him so hot. He takes her hands in his and gives her a kiss on the cheek saying he was sweaty and did not want to get her sweaty too. He was smiling to her and so was she. Right at this moment Stephanie and Hunter comes to them to congrat them when they saw their son engulfed with a blonde girl, Stephanie has a big smile on her face seeing her baby smiling.

"who is this beautiful young lady, son?" said Hunter.

"oh it's Renee, Seth's sister, Renee these are my parents Stephanie and Hunter"

"nice to meet you sir and ma'am, Seth talks all the time about you" answer Renee.

"so Seth you never once told us about your beautiful sister, how could you?" Stephanie turned then to Renee "i hope that you will stay for the month or the week?" "i will have to call my family first"

"do that then afterward Dean will make the arrangements for you to get a hotel suite" "thank you ma'am" "no need to thank me or to call me ma'am, call me steph my own son call me steph" "you have to admit that you love the name" chilled Dean.

Seth introduced Renee to everyone and the Bella and Renee seemed to hit it well they quickly exchanged phone numbers and they take her away from Seth saying that they came back. Seth was happy that she was enjoying herself and Seth also wasn't blind he could see the looks shared by her and Dean every time they saw each other. He thinks that his friend have feelings for his sister but no Dean Ambrose don't have feelings for women he just sleeps with them then that's all.


	3. chapter 3

**Seth's POV**

I'm seeing right? no they cannot like each other, Dean is my friend and also he just like fucking girls around he does not want to be in a serious relationship, my sister needs more than fucking around. Dean will hurt her. I have to stop this i don't want to lose my friendship with Dean and most importantly i don't want my baby sister to get hurt.

 **In catering**

Dean was seated at the table with Nikki and Brie.

"so Deano you are going to the hall of fame ceremony with who?" asked Nikki.

"i haven't given it much attention, Steph is gonna find one."responded Dean.

They keep talking then Seth and Renee came enter the room, as soon as Dean's eyes found Renee he excuses himself and go to them

" hi, Renee " " hi Dean "" how are you doing " " i am doing good, you? "." good too" he then turned to Seth "hey bro, sup?" "things are going well Dean, thanks".

They continue to talk, Stephanie comes to catering

 **Steph:** can someone here help me find a interviewer, our is sick and we need one right now to interview Big Show, Orton and Sheamus.

 **Nikki:** Renee can, she is a interviewer in Canada

 **Seth:** yes she can, she can cover this for you and you will have a first in wwe, a woman interviewer.

 **Renee:** i don't know, i don't think i can, i don't really know so much things about wwe even if it's for one interview

 **Dean:** you can do it, we believe in you, i have watched your interviews, you're fantastic and talented so you can do it,plus you will have Seth, Roman and me by your side.

 **Renee** :okay i will

 **Steph:** thanks God for you, come on girl.

She had a smile on her face because of Dean words, Stephanie takes her to the make-up area.

Seth was uncomfortable with the whole situation, Dean giving his sister the 'you can do it talk', he thinks that he should have been the only one who could do that.

After the interview everyone was congratulating Renee because she was good. She was so glad that she threw herself into Seth's arms giving him a bear hug. Stephanie and hunter asked to see her in their office.

 **Seth:** let's go see Steph.

 **Steph Office**

 **Steph:** you're talented young girl

 **Renee:** thank you Steph

 **Seth:** you wanted to see us

 **Hunter:** yes we wanted to offer you a contract

 **Renee:** a contract? with Wwe?

 **Steph:** yes, you got a loud pop up tonight the fans loved it, we got a lot of good comments on you and the boys, and you four have chemistry, so what do you think?

 **Renee:** i need to think about iit, i then have to go tonight to Canada and talk to my family about it then I will let you know.

 **Steph** :okay my son will make the arrangements for your flight.

 **Renee:** thank you for everything.

She and Seth then left the office, as they were leaving Renee asked Seth what he thinks she should do. He answer by saying that she should accept the job that way they could always be together.

She said that she wanted it and she will talk to their parents about it too.

 **One year** **later**

Renee was quickly becoming a big part of the wwe family. The fans loved her and so the superstars. She started to have feelings for Dean, she loved his company and he was always by her side. What Renee doesn't know is that Dean also have feelings for her but did not want to be awkward with Seth,so he keeps quiet. He was jealous of the man approaching Renee and so was she.

Seth had a feeling that she was unhappy even when she was smiling with everyone. He even talked to Roman and Dean about it.

One day after a segment with the shield with Dean calling her "darling" she was red as a tomato and Seth noticed it and wanted to cheer her up. The three wrestlers begin an argument over who is the best.

 **Seth:** so sis, who is the best between the shield?

 **Roman:** i think she will says me

 **Dean:** it's me right nae?

 **Renee:** i am impartial guys, i think that you three are really talented in different ways so no need to know who is the best.

 **Seth:** hey i am your brother you should choose me.

 **Roman:** i am her certified hugger

 **Dean:** i am her best friend

As they were arguing,Renee looked at Dean, she couldn't bare her eyes from him. Dean then turned in her direction asked her if she wanted to come to the bar with them she declined not trusting herself drunk around Dean.

The guys were going to leave when Seth says that he wanted to talk to her.

 **Seth:** so how are you feeling?

 **Renee:** hum good sethie

 **Seth:** if you're not okay you would tell me right?

 **Renee:** yes i would

 **Seth** :okay so now tell me what is going on with you?

Renee became afraid that her secret will no longer be a secret, that now another person aside from the bellas will know. She takes a deep breath.

 **Renee** :okay i ll tell you

 **Seth:** my ears are all yours

 **Renee:** i have feelings for someone here

 **Seth:** you have feelings for Dean huh?

 **Renee:** how do you know?

 **Seth:** you are always happier when he's around

 **Renee** :promise me that you won't tell him or Roman for that matter.

 **Seth:** i won't, but Renee forget about Dean please, he's my friend i love him like a brother but he doesn't want a long relationship with anyone.

 **Renee:** i know Seth but it's not my fault that i have feelings for him.

 **Seth:** he also has a brand new girlfriend. Come here.

Seth takes her in his arms, telling her that things will be alright. What they didn't know is that Dean was listening to everything. He then takes his phone calling someone

 **Dean :** i need to talk to you

 ** _Who do you think Dean is talking to?_**


	4. chapter 4

**_How Dean meets his girlfriend_**

Dean was in a bar alone cause he wanted to think he even without Seth this time. He was seated when he saw a girl with long black hair, big boobs, juicy lips, green eyes and a booty magnificent.

He approached her and asked her to seat with him, they begin to talk and he takes her phone number so did she, then she leaves with her friends.

He called her to make arrangements for a date, she accepted his invitation and soon enough he asked her to be his girlfriend.

 ** _Return to the basics_**

 **Dean :** i need to talk to you, let's meet at the Cafe, i will text you the address.

Dean was seated in a booth at the Cafe waiting for his girlfriend to come.

 **Dean :** hi

 **Kate:** hi baby

 **Dean :** i want to tell you something

 **Katy:** you will let me meet your friend and family, oh it's about time, i am so glad.

Dean was stunned he wanted to end things with her, but she comes up with that, she was so happy that he didn't see himself crushing her,so he played along.

 **Dean :** well yes, i want to

 **Kate:** so let's go now

 **Dean :** good let's do it

Dean was feeling bad he wanted to break up with her and try his luck with Renee but now 1 he did not break up and 2 he was going to make the introduction.

Arriving at the arena, he first found Roman and the following him was Seth, Renee and the Bellas.

 **Dean :** hey guys i want you to meet Kate hum my girlfriend

 **Kate:** hi to you my name is Katherine Barnes, nice to meet you.

Everyone was shocked and surprised except Roman cause he didn't know Renee's feelings for Dean.

Dean looked at Renee, she wanted to be out of here but she stayed.

 **Roman:** i am Roman Joseph Reigns , and i am happy to know you

 **Kate** :i am too

She then looked at Renee, checking her out from head to toes, smiling

 **Kate:** you must be Renee, Dean talks about you all the time, i know more things about you than him.

Renee exchanged looks with Dean looking slightly embarrassed but smiled kindly.

 **Renee:** yes i am Renee Young Rollins, here are my friends Brie and Nikki Bella, then there is my brother Seth Colby Rollins.

 **Kate:** i am happy to know you all. I wanted to meet all of you and i so glad. Now let's go see your parents.

Renee couldn't take anymore and she retired from the group saying that she had an intervinterview to do. Dean wanted to go after her but couldn't.

 **Dean:** hey calm down i never say that you would meet my parents, we just meet one weeks ago so let's not rush into things and my parents are busy people so another time.

 **Roman:** no Dean here is your mother and father, they have been asking where you were.

 **Dean:** thank you Roman, really very much, so let's go Kate.

Dean and Kate leave to go to Stephanie's office. Seth and the Bellas goes to find Renee and Roman not understanding what is going on follow them.

They find Renee in the locker room she shared with the girls, seating on a bench. Seth's heart was breaking for his sister. He goes to her taking her in his arms to comfort her.

 **Seth:** everything will be alright sis don't worry about it.

 **Nikki** :Dean does not love her, he is just with her for some time

 **Brie:** he looked really sad when you left.

 **Renee:** i should just forget him. Start dating again should help me.

 **Seth:** no Nae it's not the best thing to do you will only hurt you and that man you will date. Think before please.

 **Renee** :okay i will, hum i should go i need to get ready

 **Brie:** Renee we are in our locker room it's Seth that needs to leave

 **Seth** :okay okay i will leave, girls don't let her alone please, cheer her up.

 **Renee:** i am just here Seth. Get out of here now.

Seth was happy that he at least got a smile on her face. When he got out he see Roman outside.

 **Roman:** so she is in love with Dean, and Dean is in a relationship and for the first time it looks serious, well that sucks.

 **Seth:** yeah man, but please don't say anything to Dean.

Roman promises and they go to their locker room, Dean was in already with a sad, confused and lost face.

 **Seth:** hey man what is wrong?

 **Dean :** i love someone else not Kate.

 **Roman:** then why are you with her? You shouldn't be with someone you don't love.

 **Dean:** that's right, i am gonna break things off with her.

Dean did exactly that, he broke things with Kate and he goes right to Renee hotel room. When he knocked on the door she answered three minutes later.

 **Dean:** hi Renee can i talk to you

 **Renee:** hum i am kind of busy now Dean, maybe some other time like tomorrow morning.

 **Dean:** i need you now Nae it's really important to me.

Dean look at her fully for the first time she had on a black dress just above the knee with high black heels, with her hair in a ponytail and wearing beautiful jewelry, she looked gorgeous and fabulous to him.

 **Dean:** you look gorgeous

 **Renee:** thank you Dean

Then there was a guy behind Dean that called Renee, Dean turned around and the guy takes Renee in his arms kissing her, asking her if she was ready.

 **Renee** :Dean, i introduce you to Peter Jackson, Peter my friend Dean Ambrose.

Renee told Dean that she would talk to him when she came back.

She then leaves with him. Dean was enraged, really angry and sad. He goes to his mom's room.

 **Steph:** baby what's going on?

 **Dean:** she goes out on a date with another guy, just when i left Kate to be with her. Now i feel exactly how she was when i introduced Kate to her.

After his tirade he crashed a vase on the wall, making his parents jump, stunning at his anger. Hunter drove to him take him to the bed sitting him on the bed between Steph and him. Steph takes Dean hand in hers.

 **Steph:** who is she baby? Talk to me about your problems.

 **Dean:** Renee mom that who she is, she is my light at the end of the tunnel.

 **Steph** :oh baby i am glad to hear that she is the one that you love.

 **Dean:** maybe but now she doesn't love me anymore since she is with that moron.

 **Steph:** so she loves you back?

 **Dean:** yeah i hear her telling Seth, and he said that she should forget me because Dean Ambrose doesn't fall in love with women he just sleeps with them.

 **Hunter:** well technically he is right, you never had a durable relationship.

 **Steph:** when a woman loves son she loves for while and she doesn't fall away that easily.

 **Hunter:** what your mom is trying to say is that you need to fight for Renee, fight son this moron doesn't know how my son is strong so show him how by fighting him.

 **Dean** :okay i am gonna break his neck

 **Steph:** no baby not physically, just like fighting for her.

 **Dean:** thank you, and by the way Vaughn called she asked if she can come to see if you will not be busy.

 **Steph:** i ll call her right now, you go to your room.

 ** _At the restaurant_**

Renee started to think that she was doing exactly what Seth was afraid she would do. Peter takes her hand and she quickly release her hand from his.

 **Renee:** i am sorry

 **Peter:** it's okay but Renee what going on with you? you seem to be away.

 **Renee:** i can't be with you Peter, my being here is a little wrong because i am doing it for the wrong cause.

 **Peter:** what are you talking about?

 **Renee:** you see i have feelings for someone else and me here's to try to forget him, and I think that i will hurt you if i don't stop it now.

 **Peter:** it's okay i am glad that you are sincere with me, and you should tell this guy that you have feelings for him cause you're everything that a man wants in a woman.

 **Renee:** thank you Peter you're a gentleman for understanding this, and i would like to be friends with you.

 **Peter:** i will be glad to be a part of your life. Now let's take you back to your hotel.

Dean goes to his room, not five minutes that he is inside there was a knock on the door, he goes answer it to find Renee,he stepped aside to let her enter.

 **Dean:** what are you doing here?

 **Renee:** you said you wanted to talk to me before my date and i promised that we would when i get back.

 **Dean** :oh yeah, i just wanted to know if you were going to be able to make the interview you wanted for so long?

Dean lied to her, and she knows that he was,but decided to play along.

 **Renee** :oh okay well thanks for letting me know about it. I think i will get to my room now, see you.

She was about to go when Dean says that there was something else.

 **Dean:** i broke up with Kate tonight.

 **Renee:** i am sorry to hear that, she was a great person.

 **Dean:** i broke things up with her because i love someone else and this someone is dating another person.

 **Renee:** i am sorry for you Dean and i will always be there for you my friend.

 **Dean:** so how was your night with hum Peter, right that's his name?

 **Renee:** yeah Peter and that was a great night

Dean didn't even let her finish when he started babbling

 **Dean:** Renee the person i have feelings for is you, i like you a lot.

 **Renee** :Dean i

 **Dean:** no let me finish please, i have always had feelings for you but i couldn't told you because Seth through that i will only hurt you and to be honest i through it too but now i cannot hold any longer. I have never been in a relationship longer than a few weeks but now i want to try for you. I know that you are with this Peter guy but please let me at least try to convince you? Because without you i am lost.

 **Renee:** i am not with Peter, i told him that i can't because it's you the only man i want.

With that says Dean kissed her like there was no tomorrow.


	5. chapter 5

After Dean had stopped kissing her, she smiled at him and with her hands around his neck she caressed his nape.He takes her bridal style to his bed, depositing her and followed.

 **Dean:** i am glad to know that i will not have to break Peter's jaw.

He was still kissing her hard, he then makes his way to her neck while getting her dress to her waist and taking it completely out of the way leaving her in her underwear only.

 **Dean:** you are gorgeous Nae, i want you now, but i won't take you,

Renee was about to protests when he kissed the words out of her mouth.

 **Dean:** shhhhhhhhh darling, i want to come clean to you, i want you to be the one asking for me to make love to you. Oh hell making love? It's the first time i use this it's usually "i am gonna fuck you" see what you do to me?

She was smiling at him, he kissed her again then got out of bed to the TV select a movie and goes back to the bed with her.

 **Dean:** let's cuddle and watch a movie baby, it's okay?

 **Renee:** i would love to cuddle with you. You are soft as a teady bear.

 **Dean:** well only for you, here is a blanket to keep you warm.

 **Renee:** i want you to keep me warm handsome.

They cuddle under the blanket and watched the movie. Dean keeps thinking about how Seth will react to the news.

 **Dean:** how do you think Seth will react to us being together?

 **Renee:** he will live, but i think we should not tell him right away.

 **Dean:** i was about to suggest that too, let's not tell anyone for some time.

Renee agreed to that, she falls asleep in his arms, he looked her sleeping thinking she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, some minutes afterwards he too find sleep.

The next morning Seth goes to Renee's room but she wasn't inside there was only Brie and Nikki and Roman . He called her but no response from her.

 **Seth:** what are you doing here guys ? I thought you were in the gym? And where is Renee?

 **Nikki:** last night after her date she told us that she was going to see Dean cause he wanted to talk to her.

 **Seth:** let's go see Dean then cause my mom needs Renee. And to ask Ambrose what the heck he wants from my sister.

They rode towards Dean's room only outside they hear Dean laughing very loud and then they hear a gasp following by a moan then Dean's name moaning by a woman.

 **Brie :** judging by the noise of two people inside we know that one is Dean and the other may be Renee or someone else.

Then they hear "oh fuck Renee you're so delicious and gorgeous"

 **Nikki:** well now we know it's Renee, so let's knock.

She knocked on the door, they heard Dean cursing, then Renee telling him to go answer that she would be here when it's over. Seth was fuming with anger.

Dean opened the door only to receive a right fist on the face he stumbled back and falls on the floor, his nose broken and splitting blood. Seth was about to go after him but Roman hold him.

Renee runned to Dean on the floor helps him to stand up still in her underwear, she made eye contact with Nikki, gesture to the bathroom, Nikki goes to get the first aid kit. When she comes back Renee begins to clean his nose.

 **Renee:** what is wrong with you Seth?

 **Seth:** me? He's the only one with something wrong, he doesn't love women he just sleeps with them. He is in a relationship and he already sleeping with someone else and you i warned you to forget about him but you just go running in his bed.

 **Renee:** you don't know anything, Seth

 **Seth:** you were there fucking with him, completely aware of the fact that he has a girlfriend, you disgust me Renee i through that my sister has morality but i guess that i was wrong you are nothing but a slut.

Seth was yelling at her, Roman was trying to calm him down and Renee was crying, Dean suddenly grabbed Seth and slammed him down punching his face and everywhere he could find available on his body, Roman held him and gets him off Seth. Dean was screaming at Seth

 **Dean:** how dare you talk to her like that, you son of a bitch?

Renee got quickly in the bathroom and got dressed and then came back to the room and gets out with Dean calling her.

 **Dean:** Renee wait, Renee, Renee i broke up with her i swear Bae

But she didn't look back she keeps running in the hall, Dean was about to go after her but Brie stopped him saying that she needed to be alone and that she and Nikki would go after her.

 **Dean:** are you happy Seth?

 **Seth:** you said you loved someone else, and now i found you in bed with her, you charmed your way inside her head to manipulate her. But believe me you will be with her over my dead body.

 **Dean:** for your information your sister was the one i said that i loved and i fucking broke things up with Kate. She was a replacement for Renee because i couldn't have her,now you fucked that up.

 **Seth:** my sister means the world to me and I will not have you ever hurt her in any way.

 **Dean:** between me and you who hurts her now? You called her a slut, do you think she will forgive you that easily? Let me go danm it Roman!

Roman let go of him, and he kicked the nearest thing he found on his way.

 **Seth:** don't come near her Hemsley i mean it!

 **Dean:** i will not stay away from her, because i love her.

 **Seth:** if you love her then let her be, don't fuck her life, let her be happy with someone else.

 **Dean:** you cannot stop me Seth, if she wants me she will have me, you can't do anything about it.

 **Seth:** yeah cause you are a McMahon - Hemsley? you get power, you can make your mother kicks me out of the company. I don't care about who you are I will protect my sister from you.

 **Dean:** why should you protect her from me? I love her for fuck sake Seth i love your sister, and she loves me too so man let her be happy with me.

 **Seth:** you can't bring happiness to Renee, she deserves the best, you find her attractive and very beautiful and sexy and very smart so please let her be cause she can't screw her life over someone who doesn't really love her as my friend please she is everything to me.

With that said he stormed out to find his sister with his lips red from his blood. He goes to her room knocking on the door, Nikki answers, Seth enters the room, seeing his sister crying her eyes out.

 **Seth:** Nae i didn't mean what i said sis i am so sorry that i hurt you bae.

Seth was also crying, he hated himself for making her cry.

 **Seth:** Renee please talk to me bae, tell me that you forgive me please, i just saw red with Dean in his boxer and you in bed in only your underwear on, because i know who Dean is, you don't.

 **Renee:** i don't wish to talk to you Seth please leave, i have to call mom, isn't that why you were searching for me?

 **Seth:** Renee let's talk about it

 **Renee:** talk about what Seth? My brother calling me a slut and humiliated me in front of my friends, if it's that Seth then there is no way we can talk, now leave, i don't want to see you right now.

Seth leaves her room, she then begins to cry again when there was another knock on the door. Brie goes to the door telling whoever to leave then see that it was Dean and Roman, she asked Renee if they could enter she said yes. Dean goes right to her, taking her in his arms.

 **Dean:** Renee i am so sorry for everything, but i promise you that i left her before coming to you, i swear baby please tell me you won't give up our love please.

 **Renee:** you know Dean maybe Seth is right maybe we should just leave it be so that way no one will get hurt.

 **Dean:** last night after i broke up with Kate it was the best time of my life because i knew that i was coming to the girl i falled for the first time i had seen her, Renee i love you please don't do that.

 **Renee:** i need to think about everything.

 **Dean:** take all the time you need, but please don't leave our relationship.

Dean was about to kiss her but she turned her head so his kiss went to her cheek. Dean let go of her and stepped back and leaves heartbroken.

 **Roman:** i need to go see him you know to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Roman goes after Dean, caught up to him after running

 **Roman** :Dean please where are you going?

 **Dean:** i need to see my mother now.

Dean and Roman get to Stephanie's room, Dean knocked on the door for his father to open it he just runs in the arms of his mother that was still in bed, for her to comfort him.

Dean was crying and Steph didn't know what to do because the last time he had been crying was when he was 8 years old.

Hunter asked Roman what was going on and he tells him everything from Dean and Renee in Dean's room to Renee telling Dean she needed to think.

She looked at Hunter and Roman, Roman looked sad and Hunter was terrified. Stephanie asked his son what happened, but he didn't say anything.

Steph looked like she was about to cry too.

 **Steph:** talk to me sweetheart, seeing you like this makes me cry.

Dean told her everything that happened, she was crying too feeling hurt for his baby, he was now the one calming her cause his face was now without tears but with red eyes, then there was a knock on the door, Roman rose and answered it to see Renee, he let her come in.

Dean see her he immediately goes to her,smiling and takes her hand in his.

 **Renee**

:Dean i

She didn't even get to finish her sentence when Dean pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply.


	6. chapter 6

**One** **week later**

Renee was home back in Canada with her family, after talking to Dean she told him that she wanted some time to think about their relationship. She asked her bosses some times off and she received a month.

Dean called her every single day but she didn't answer. Seth called too, she didn't answer him neither,the only one she answered was the Bellas. Her parents were mad at Seth but talked to them saying that Seth didn't mean it, that he was just mad.

She was currently sitting on the couch watching Raw, they announced a 6 man tag team match between the Wyatt Family and the Shield. As the shield was making their entrance she saw that Dean was nowhere to be seen.

where's Dean, that's a 6 man tag team match not an handicap one, he needs to be here"

Her mother was about to answer when they heard "i need to be where you are" their heads turned to Dean's voice. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"what are you doing here, Dean they need you to be with them, your fans needs" she retorted.

"i need you, i don't care about them, i care about you. Renee i need you with me, without you i am like a lost puppy. Seth is okay about us, i talked to him. You're the only one i want to have a relationship with. Seth said that he gaves us his blessing and that if i hurt his baby sister he would kill me. Steph said that if i hurt you she would castrats me,you see even my mother loves you as much as i love you" when he said love she looked at him"i love you yes. I will not say that i have loved you since the first time i have seen you,no it would be a lie, i didnt know what love was,you are my first love,i didn't love you the first time, you can't love someone you don't know, what i feel the first time i see you was attraction, I told myself that i wanted you, but after i get to know you and I couldn't, then i fall in love with you ".

He was looking for something in her eyes" Seth accepts us, my family does, our friends " he turns around to meet her parents and sincerely look into their eyes" Mr and Mrs Rollins, i love your daughter with everything inside me, i promise you that i will do everything i can to never hurt her. Will you please let me be your daughter's boyfriend? ".

" if that is what Renee wants then we don't see a problem "respond her dad.

" so now the only one blocking us to be together is you, Renee Jane Young Rollins would you do me the favor of having me as your boyfriend? "asked Dean.

Renee wanted to just say yes, but she didn't, she just looked at him" you should go back to them" she then began to leave the room when Dean, blocked her from doing so.

"are you at least coming back, or are you leaving us?"

"i don't know what i want to do, just leave me alone please, go back to your family and your work".

She pushed him away and leaves the room. Mr and Mrs Rollins didn't know what to say to Dean, he was hurt and thanked them and say that he should go.

"Dean, you can stay here for the night. I don't know what is going on with Renee but she changed, she is not my baby" says Mrs Rollins.

"thanks for the offer but i can't stay, she doesn't want me here, i will go, thank you for having me"

He left the house going to the airport. When he was in the plane, he texted her but still no response.

" _Renee please answer me, what have I done wrong?"_

" _let's talk about it, i can't stay away from you if that's what you want me to do"_

 _"i love you and i cannot stop thinking about you"_

He gives up and stops writing close his phone and closes his eyes to sleep.

When he arrived at the hotel room he shared with Seth and Roman, he find them asleep. He just gets to bed and tries to sleep. He couldn't however, so he gets up and leaves the room, going to the balcony with a bottle of Jack Daniel and some beers.

In the morning, Roman wake up first, he saw Dean's jacket on his bed, looked around the room not seeing him until his eyes landed on the balcony. He wake Seth up and nudged him to see Dean asleep on a chair with only his jeans on, with a bunch of beer bottles.

"i guess that thing didn't work out last night night with Renee"

"all of this is my fault Roman, if i didn't act like a fucking jealous brother, they would be happy now"

"hey, you were just looking out for your sister man, there's nothing wrong doing it"

"let's go find Dean, then get him to bed"

Dean get up and see them, he looks at his phone to see if he hasn't received a text from her, but nothing.

"what happened man, you look like hell"

"well thank you Roman, that's is just what i needed"

"i am sorry Deano, what did she say?"

"she doesn't love me anymore, she doesn't want to talk to me"

With that says he goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Seth we need to do something man, Renee doesn't answer my call neither"

"she doesn't even look at me, she just needs some time alone"

Dean emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, he looked a bit better than 10 min ago. He again looked at his phone, still nothing. He got frustrated and threw the phone around the room when the sound of receiving a text message makes himself hear. Dean jumped on the bed taking the phone but didn't look.

"can you look for me"

"it's from your mom, asking how did things go last night"

"tell her i don't want to talk about it"

 **Two days later**

Dean was back to begin the non social person he was. Not talking to anyone, staying by himself, even got his own room. He discusses only work items with people, even his parents.

He was currently in the locker room, when he heard noise outside he poked his head outside when he saw her, people were hugging her kissing her and she was laughing.

He was about to approach but he didn't, he goes back to his locker, closed the door. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Roman.

"hey, why aren't you in catering with Renee?"

"she hates me man, if she wanted to see me, she would have searched for me"

 **In Catering**

Renee was talking to Nikki and Brie, she explained what she had been doing.

"so we heard word about Dean going to Canada to see you, is it true?"

"Nicole shut up, she just came back"

"it's okay Brie, yes he did but i told him to go back, and that was stupid of me, now i think that he hates me"

"hate you? Are we talking about the same Dean Ambrose? Because i don't think so"

"Brie is right, Dean is hurt, he changed, he is the egotistical and asshole bastard he was before knowing you"

"he just closed himself from everything and everyone even his family"

"i think that i should go see him, now, hum girls tonight i will be your traveling partner, first i need to go see the bosses"

She goes to Hunter's office, she knock and enter after hearing that she could.

She takes a step in the room to be engulfed in a huge hug from Stephanie.

"i am glad that you decided to come back, i am so happy to see you"

"i am glad to be back too"

"well i am glad too kiddo because Dean was awful to deal with this past days"

"i am sorry Hunter, it's just that i was so upset and afraid"

"it's okay Renee we understand, my baby loves you so much and we love you too and we know how things can get out of control"

"well i need to go now to see Dean, if he wants to see me that's it"

She left the office to go see Dean but he was in a match, the one she found was Seth.

"hi sis"

"hi Seth"

"it's not Sethie anymore? I miss the name"

"you lost that name when you called me a slut"

"i am sorry nae, i just saw red nae, my baby sister in bed with my best friend that i know is a manwhore, that only sleeps around with girls"

"i was the one that wanted to sleep with him, he said that he wanted to come clean to me"

"i didn't know, and again i am sorry"

"how could you call me a slut, Seth?"

"sis it just slipped out of my mouth, please forgive me?"

"i forgive you but please promise me that you will never ever call me that again "

"i promise you that. Now can i have a hug and kiss and also a Sethie?"

"of course you can, come here, Sethie"

Seth takes her in his arms and kissed her forehead, while there were in the embrace the door opened and Dean got in with only his jeans on, his torso and abs were glistening with sweat, he looked hot as fuck. His blue orbs meeting her hazel one. Her breathing began to accelerate, Seth remarked that and excuse himself from the room, closed the door.


End file.
